


give me a sign sister

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: На диванчике, который давно пора заново обивать, сидит тонкая фигурка. Он узнаёт её — Лайза.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> AU относительно первого сезона.

Освальд открывает дверь своим ключом, потому что уже поздно и матушка может спать. И подпирает её плечом, чтобы она не заскрипела, а замок сработал: скрипит дверь обычно угрожающе, заставляя матушку пробудиться от беспокойного поверхностного сна. Давить слишком сильно нельзя, давить не вовремя — тоже нельзя: в таком случае замок может заклинить.

Матушка обещает, что разберётся с дверью, вызовет мастера, пригласит соседа снизу или сделает что-то сама, но за последние семь лет Освальд настолько привык к этой двери, что ему будет почти жаль, если её когда-нибудь починят. Делать что-то сам он не собирается: матушка обидится.

Он тихо проскальзывает в квартиру, переступая скрипящий порожек, который выдавал его в подростковые годы. И натыкается взглядом на включённый яркий свет, который режет глаза после тусклого света улицы.

Матушка бодрствует.

Освальд хмурится, слыша стук чашек — нескольких. Пришла тётушка Астрид? Тётушка Изольда? У матушки с каждым годом всё меньше подруг, которые могут её навещать.

Гертруда смеётся, и Освальд, когда заходит, навешивает на лицо улыбку, почти осязаемо скрипящую на губах. Объяснять матери, где он был так долго, не входит в его планы. Она не то чтобы спрашивает обычно — по крайней мере, не в дни, когда он приходит домой каждый день. Но эта заготовка, необходимость объясняться, всегда с ним, врезанная в память годами.

На диванчике, который давно пора заново обивать, сидит тонкая фигурка. Он узнаёт её — Лайза. Светлые волосы падают с фарфоровых плеч, и сама Лайза выглядит, как куколка, с этой фальшивой спокойной улыбкой на пухлых губах.

— Освальд! — благостно зовёт его мать, и Освальд снова подбирает улыбку, делая её шире, и теребит зонт в руках. — Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть девушка!

Улыбка дёргается. Освальд сжимает губы почти до боли, отчего на щеках появляются нервные ямочки. Девушка. Он смотрит на Лайзу, прожигая её взглядом. Сердце то замирает, то начинает биться сильнее. Освальд почти чувствует, как оно подступает к горлу.

Он не понимает, как эта тварь узнала, где он живёт. Не понимает, что она здесь забыла. Освальд широко и радостно улыбается, когда со стуком ставит зонт в подставку, а потом проходит в комнату, начиная сильнее хромать, потому что суставы заныли — впервые за день.

— Она не моя девушка, мама, — говорит он, опять улыбаясь и делая нажим на слове «мама», а ещё — на слове «девушка». Он бы с удовольствием нажал на все слова, но это как с пианино: если одновременно нажать на все клавиши, мелодии не получится.

— Вот как? — как будто облегчённо вздыхает Гертруда, и у Освальда сильнее замирает сердце. Он смотрит краем глаза на Лайзу: та продолжает тихо фальшиво улыбаться, и у него самого от улыбки словно сводит лицо. Он облизывает губы с внутренней стороны.

— Да. Мы... знакомы по работе, — произносит он, пока в голове мечутся мысли. — Она... девушка? домработница? — улыбка впервые становится настоящей, хотя и не самой приятной; он ловит взгляд Лайзы, и ему нравится то, что он видит, — нашего босса. Самого большого босса. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я, мама.

Слово «мама» снова отдаёт ударной нотой.

И всё же — как эта тварь узнала, где он живёт? Зачем пришла? Ему казалось, что они договорились.

Лайза хлопает глазами и отпивает чай из фарфоровой чашки, и Освальд замечает, что на ней отколот небольшой краешек — это его чашка. Если бы он мог, он сейчас расколотил, растоптал бы её, эту чашку, эту фарфоровую куклу, весь этот мир. Это портит всё. Он не знает, что захочет от него эта девка, эта шлюха, но она портит все планы, путает карты, которые он успел собрать в этой игре.

Его мелко потряхивает, когда он оседает в кресло, на котором тоже давно пора менять обивку. Сколько они говорят об этом с матушкой? Лет пять, не меньше.

— Я был бы рад чаю, — говорит он, тепло улыбаясь Гертруде. Та грузно поднимается, хлопочет у шкафа со стеклянной дверцей, доставая ещё одну чашку, и уплывает в сторону кухни грациозным облаком. На ней сегодня одно из её лучших платьев. Почему-то и это, и запах матушкиных духов, успокаивает его достаточно, и он склоняется к Лайзе, стоит матери отойти, и почти спокойно произносит: — Зачем ты здесь?

Матушка вернётся быстро. Он знает матушку. Сполоснуть чашку, вытереть её быстрым движением, в последние годы — чуть замедленным, и вернуться, потому что чайник здесь, на столике — это не занимает много времени.

Лучше бы это была тетушка Изольда, которая достаточно изодрала его щёки длинными ногтями в приступах нежности, думает Освальд.

— Ответный визит, — говорит тихо Лайза, склоняясь к нему в ответ, и на её лице нет ни тени улыбки, только сердце Освальда опасно стучит под рёбрами, когда она так наклоняется. Эта одежда не может изменить сути, сущности человека. Да, обмануть может, стоит Лайзе захотеть выглядеть бедной тонкой ланью со светлой душой. Но наклоняется Лайза угрожающе. Совершенно не грациозно, резко, и Освальд задыхается, глядя в её тёмные глаза.

Что эта двуликая тварь здесь забыла? Освальд облизывает губы — нервно, не удержавшись, и Лайза улыбается, показывая ряд ровных зубов, и поднимает брови, как будто Освальд не видит, что она видит, что... Мысли резко путаются.

Гертруда возвращается, и они откидываются на своих сиденьях. Лайза — снова кукла, почти стеклянная, только теперь Освальд почти физически ощущает угрозу с её стороны. Он держится, почти не ёрзает, улыбается криво и шутит невпопад, отвечая матери.

Гертруда замечает. Какие выводы делает матушка, Освальд знать не хочет. Какие выводы делает Лайза — тем более.

Лайза задерживается едва ли на полчаса.

— Ах, у вас чудесный сын, — говорит Лайза совершенно искренне, и Освальд хмурит брови, подбирая губы, сцепляя их в единую ниточку. У него ноет от беспокойства душа, он уже знает, что будет дальше — он попробует проводить Лайзу, спустится вместе с ней вниз из подъезда, если она позволит, разумеется, или останется маяться в беспокойстве следующую ночь, а потом его ждёт разговор с матерью: нельзя так врать, Освальд, я же вижу, Освальд, что эта тварь на тебя запала, что эта шлюха хочет тебя, мой мальчик, не попадайся, ты же мой хороший мальчик, Освальд, этот жестокий мир тебя недостоин.

Он уже слышит голос матери в ушах и, наверное, впервые чувствует, что это не будет его раздражать — скорее, будет успокаивать. Есть вещи, которые остаются неизменными. К тому же, он и так знает, что эта шлюха его недостойна. Это будет приятно услышать из чужих уст.

Они разговаривают о погоде, о работе — совсем немного; Лайза говорит про жестокий ресторанный бизнес, говорит, что Освальда ценят и, возможно, его ждёт повышение, кто знает? Она улыбается вежливо, но непреклонно, говоря, что Освальд не вполне прав, но это такая сложная тема, она не думает, что Гертруде интересна её работа — зато она может поделиться чудесным рецептом печенья. Хотите, я его принесу попробовать в следующий раз, миссис Капелпут? А это можете оставить себе — с завтраком оно ещё чудеснее.

Освальд рассеянно кусает печенье — и почти давится, когда понимает, что оно сделано руками Лайзы. Возможно, там яд? Возможно, она пришла их с матушкой отравить? Оно безумно вкусное, возможно, в этом суть.

Лайза смеётся глазами, когда смотрит на него, и Освальд опускает взгляд, прячет его, глядя на свои колени и руки, которые начинают мять печенье в пальцах, оставляя песочные крошки на тёмных брюках.

Он пытается дышать, считает мысленно, криво улыбается, почти уже не пытаясь скрывать нервозность. Не выйдет, да и ситуация, пожалуй, подходит. Освальд не думает о таких сложностях, он волнуется за здоровье матушки, следит, не стало ли ей плохо — вдруг это всё же яд? Вдруг ему сейчас нужно будет вытрясать из Лайзы противоядие, чтобы хотя бы самому не умереть?

Руки не трясутся разве что чудом. Он вздыхает прерывисто и снова мечтает, чтобы здесь оказалась тётушка Астрид. Или тётушка Изольда.

Да, они сидят не больше получаса, а потом Лайза поднимается, и Гертруда поднимается, а Освальд смотрит на них снизу вверх, взятый в плен собственных метаний.

— Стара я стала, — вздыхает Гертруда. — Ах, где моя молодость, когда я могла сидеть с подругами всю ночь! Ах, какие были вечера, какие танцы до упаду!

— Вы и сейчас вполне хороши, — улыбается Лайза мягко и нежно, словно цветок, едва распустившийся по весне, — а танцев в наше время уже всё равно нет. Ах, если бы были!

Челюсть Освальда сводит от раздражения, когда он слышит эти интонации. Давай, ведьма, давай, тварь, подмазывайся к его матери, ищи к ней подход. Он встаёт одним рывком, опираясь на ручки кресла.

— Тебя проводить? — любезно спрашивает он, ковыляя в малюсенькую прихожую, где стоит вешалка. На ней наверняка есть не замеченное им пальто этой стервы.

— Нет-нет, что ты, — улыбается Лайза. — Проводи меня до двери, этого достаточно. Миссис Капелпут, — произносит она сердечно, — доброго вам вечера.

Они могут расшаркиваться долго, поэтому Освальд почти агрессивно распахивает пальто, снятое с вешалки, и та начинает покачиваться — одна ножка давно отходила.

Лайза пахнет сиреневыми духами и немного — их домом, и Освальд вынужден вдыхать этот запах, пока она склоняется назад, чтобы продеть руки в рукава пальто. Она мажет локонами ему по губам, и он зло их поджимает, недовольно отфыркиваясь.

И целует его в щёку, прежде чем выйти из квартиры.

— Хорошего вечера, — воркует Лайза, и на лице у неё снова нет ни тени улыбки, хотя тон — сладкий, как её печенье.

Улыбка застывает на лице Освальда. Возможно, он в скором времени нанесёт ей визит. Возможно, он её недооценил. Дверь за Лайзой закрывается.


End file.
